Despierta
by Gabuoo
Summary: Muy bien aquí un pequeño One-Shot (Sobre un sueño que tuve) Pasen y lean


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mis pequeñ s criaturitas del señor :3

Aquí Gabuoo para traerles un pequeño One-shot (o eso creo) Ya veré, si les gusta seguimos ya saben sus reviews tienen la última palabra.

Esta historia se basa en un sueño que tuve que realmente me dejo muy pero MUY intrigada… Para que puedan entenderla tendremos como protagonistas a nuestras hermosas chicas… Tori Vega y Jade West! Así es VIVA EL JORI *-*

Bueno veamos qué onda… Aquí lo tienen… **Oh si… VicTORIous no me pertenece ni sus personajes, yo solo juego con ellos porque me encanta hacerlo :D NOTA: Seguiré con "Mi corazón lo ve más claro que nunca" Solo que ahora ando un poco bloqueada y ando viendo como acomodar unos detalles… Bueno sigamos! **

**xXxXxX**

_La verdad no fue mi culpa_. Así es, yo no tuve nada que ver. Tú eres la culpable por entrar en mi vida y tratar de "arreglarla" sabiendo la clase de persona que soy no te importo. Para que insistir… No debiste insistir.

_Tengo frío_. No importa el frío me gusta la verdad, me tranquiliza y me ayuda a pensar… Pero, este frío que siento no es normal porque no se está generando en mi piel… Está creciendo dentro de mi pecho, como si estuviera formándose en mi corazón y eso me asusta.

_¿Dónde estoy? _No lo sé… Pero está muy oscuro y eso no me gusta nada, en las películas de suspenso y/o terror cuando una habitación esta así de oscura algo malo esta por suceder. Y yo no quiero quedarme a averiguar que será.

_Corre. _No puedo… No me puedo mover. ¿Por qué estoy sentada? ¿Por qué no corro o me muevo? No quiero estar en este lugar, no me gusta. Está muy oscuro y tengo frío esas sensaciones juntas no se sienten nada bien.

_Grita. _Mmhj. No es una mala idea… Espera. ¿Qué mierda? ¡No puedo hablar! No tengo voz… Todo el tiempo creí estar hablando pero eran mis pensamientos. Rayos, que frustración.

_Mira, una banca. _Es cierto… Una banca. ¿En una habitación? Que extraño… Pero puedo verla perfectamente, es de color blanca. Será mejor acercarme y ver de qué se trata todo esto.

_Ahora es un parque. _¿Qué carajo? Ahora estoy en un parque… Esto es tan malditamente raro. Primero estoy en una estúpida habitación pudriéndome de frío y ahora estoy en un estúpido parque… ¡Y aún tengo frío! Lo mejor será sentarme. Estoy demasiado cansada y ya no quiero pensar en todas esas tonterías.

_Mira una luz. _Es cierto… Pero es una luz algo fuerte. Aghhh! Me está molestando tanta luz… Y el estúpido frío continua, pero sigue fijado en mi pecho puedo sentirlo en mi corazón y eso me molesta y mucho.

_Jade… _¿Ah? Que rayos quieres ahora… Estoy cansada, tengo frío y no quiero que me sigas molestando lo único que quiero es desp… ESO ES. Despertar, esto es un puto sueño! Claro que es eso… Eso explicaría el cambio drástico de habitación a parque y el estúpido frío que no eh dejado de sentir.

_Jade… _¿Qué quieres? Deja de molestarme, rayos tu voz es tan molesta como la de Veg… Vega… Tori. ¿Eres… Tú?

_Jade… _¿Qué sucede? Si tanto quieres hablar conmigo respóndeme, que es todo esto. No puedo entender nada maldita sea…

_Ella… _¿Ella? De que hablas. ¿Quién es ella? –Mi mirada se centra en una esquina de ese parque y puede ver a alguien sentado…- ¿Quién será?

_Ve… Y no vuelvas… ¿_No vuelva? ¿De qué hablas? -Me dedique a caminar hacia la persona que vi y sinceramente sonreí para mis adentros- No puedo creer que ahora ocupes parte de mis sueños Vega… Eeeey Vega se puede saber que estás haciendo en mis sueños.

-Hola Jade. Pues tú eres la que debería decírmelo, no tengo la más mínima idea de que estoy haciendo aquí… Y bueno como estas tan segura de que estas soñando Jadelyn.

-Es la única razón que encuentro para que estés aquí. Pero bueno… Oye una pregunta… ¿Tienes frío?

-Emmm nou. ¿Tú?

-No… Ya no.

_Jade… Ahora lo sabes. _–No tengo idea de que hablas pero el frío se fue y creo que eso está bien…- Vega. ¿Estás cómoda conmigo?

-Siempre Jade.

-Muy bien… Mientras no tengas frío eso está bien.

-Jade… ¿Tú...?

-Si Vega… Estoy bien contigo.

_-¿QUÉ?... Un… Un sueño…_

.

.

.

**Y aquí esta esté raro sueño que tuve… NOTA: No soñé con Jade y Tori las "utilizo" para expresar como fue ese raro y random sueño que me saco mucho de onda jeje… Reviews eso no les cortará un brazo ni nada ;) **

**Los quiero mucho Mada Fakitas Saludos!... **

**Gabuoo Off. **


End file.
